Nonna's True Loves
by roguespirit
Summary: Even the normally cold and icy Nonna has some hidden desires but even the most innocent of wishes can be warped by one's own imagination. When that happens, is it a dream or a nightmare?


**Nonna's True loves**

Nonna yawned and turned over in her bed, eyes still closed. Even though she felt reasonably rested she was compelled to sleep longer and she felt so comfortable where she was right now, she just didn't want to leave.

"Mama."

Nonna frowned, slowly and reluctantly opening her eyes to see who was calling to her. Blinking to clear her blurry vision she came face to face with the youthful cheery face of Katyusha, keeling at her bedside.

"Morning Mama."

Nonna blinked in confusion. Why was Katyusha calling her 'Mama' all of a sudden? True she'd always been a bit smothering to her, though in her opinion more of a little sister than a mother, but with her young appearance and child-like personality she couldn't resist the strong maternal urges that always bubbled to the surface around someone like her. Hearing Katyusha suddenly calling her 'Mama' still filled her with a strange, almost foreign joy. Without even thinking her hand reached out from underneath her bed sheets to begin caressing Katyusha's cheek.

"Morning Katyusha."

Suddenly something heavy landed on her, forcing a surprised grunt from the large girl. "What?" She looked up to see what was on top of her and her eyes widened as the culprit was identified. "Nina?"

The small brunette smiled, clad only in a small, sleeveless shirt a diaper, and her ushanka on her head. "Good morning Mama."

Now Nona was even more confused. Why was Nina here? She'd never really been close to her and hadn't interacted with her much, though she had to admit to herself that she did have a soft spot for the small and cute girl. She sat up, letting Nina slide off of her, dragging the sheets off her body, revealing her bare skin. Nonna usually went to bed naked.

Katyusha climbed into bed next to Nina, clad in the same set of clothes. Both girls, on all fours, and looked at Nonna with the great big eyes. "We're hungry Mama, we're hungry."

Nonna's heart almost melted at the sight, the strangeness of it all forgotten, her maternal instincts and desires washing away all unneeded thoughts. She felt a strange tingling in her nipples and felt something drip down her breasts. Looking down and holding them in her hands she realized she was lactating.

The two diaper clad girl licked their lips hungrily and crawled over Nonna, pressing her back against the headboard of the bed. Nonna figured out what was happening and she felt a sliver of panic fill her just from the unexpectedness of it all, but the feeling drowned in the sea of maternity that begged them to come and feed. They made themselves comfortable on her lap and then leaned in, wrapping their lips around her fat, juicy nipples and began to suckle.

Nonna moaned softly and held the girls close, putting her hands on the back of their heads, feeling their silky soft hair between her fingers. The feeling of their soft little lips on her breasts, their little tongue flicking her nipples to try and draw out more motherly nectar as they suckled. It was euphoric beyond what Nonna could have imagined and she felt a sense of closeness to the two girls, a kind of bonding that she hadn't felt since she herself had suckled her own mother.

"Ooooh, oh yes babies. Drink up; get big and strong for Mama."

Encouraged, the two started to suckle a bit harder. Katyusha grabbed Nonna's breast between her hands, holding it like a bottle as she drank from it. Nina simply rubbed the side of hers and used her other hand to gently rub Nonna's stomach.

Nonna hummed softly and gently rubbed the back of their heads, experiencing pure bliss as the 'babies' weaned off of her.

This was like a dream come true almost. She'd always imagined what it was like to breastfeed a baby. Of course she had never imagined the baby being a high school girl, two in this case. She had no idea what had come over the two girls or perhaps this was all a dream, a construction of her own mind using familiar faces to animate her fantasies. It didn't matter though, not to her, not right now. This feeling was too wonderful, too satisfying. Even if it was a dream she wanted to indulge in it, she didn't want it to end, no matter how weird it might be for her babies to be these two girls. No, right now they were not high school girls, they were her babies, her children to love, to feed, to nurture.

Nina pulled away from Nonna's breast, milk dribbling into her chin, giving Nonna's nipple a farewell flick with her tongue before flopping onto her back and emitting a small belch, smiling happily.

Katyusha pulled away to but her expression was not one of contentment; rather she appeared uncomfortable, sick perhaps. Nonna picked the small girl up and held her close in a way that had Katyusha's chin resting on her shoulder, and then started to gently pat her back. Nonna wasn't even sure how or why she knew that Katyusha needed to be burped, she just seemed to know, as if it were instinct.

As Nonna tried to get the gas out of Katyusha she looked down at Nina who was still sprawled out on her back but her face was showing signs of strain or effort all of a sudden as it contorted and turned red. Nonna was about to ask what was wrong but Nina's face suddenly returned to normal and she looked up at Nona with a coy smile.

"I made poopy."

Nonna sighed but she smiled. "Well then I guess baby will need her diaper changed."

"Buuuuurrrrrp." At last, Katyusha had managed to dispel the after affects of her feeding and her body relaxed in Nonna's grasp.

Nonna herself felt relieved now that the issue had passed, and reaching over with her other hand she wrapped Nonna up in her arm and picked her up. This close she could now smell the foul odor emanating from Nina's soiled diaper and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose slightly. 'It's not her fault, she's just a baby' she reminded herself.

Even though both her arms were full, standing up was still fairly easy. The girls were so small and so light that Nonna didn't even grunt as she rose to her feet and walked towards the nursery. Oddly even though Nina was taller than Katyusha she didn't feel any heavier. Was Nina really so light? She couldn't help but feel a little concerned as a mother. Was her baby so skinny?

The nursery was a small room painted a light blue colour with a single window nestled between a pair of wooden cribs sat at the far end of the room. A playpen occupied the middle of the floor, forcing anyone to walk around them to get to the cribs and the change table sat next to the doorway, against the wall.

Nonna deposited Katyusha into the playpen and then set about the process of changing Nina, laying the smelly girl onto the change table.

It was strange but Nonna never really found it odd that she was changing the diaper of a high school girl. Well perhaps it was because she wasn't. In her mind, Nina was just a baby, a baby that couldn't look after herself, that needed someone to care for her, to be her mother.

Nonna had Nina's diaper changed in a flash. Her bum wiped and powdered; and a fresh diaper in place in a matter of moments, and Nina hadn't put up any fuss.

"Good girl" Nonna cooed as she nuzzled Nina's cheek. Nina giggled in return and held her arms out, wanting to be picked up and Nona was all too happy to oblige her. Katyusha whined and stood up in the playpen, her own arms out wanting the same treatment as Nina, so Nonna knelt down and picked her up too. Again she couldn't tell a different between the two girl's weights.

A rumbling sound was heard and Nonna felt vibrations against her ribcage. The two girls in her arms giggled. "We're hungry Mama."

"But you just ate." She told them.

"We want food!" They whined, sticking out their lower lips adorably.

Nonna sighed. "Alright babies, let's go see what's in the kitchen."

Nonna carried them out of the nursery down the hall to a brightly lit and very lavish kitchen. White cupboards, brushed steel appliances, granite countertops and an island counter in the middle, Nonna was in awe of such a fancy and expensive looking kitchen. She would expect such an arrangement in a mansion but not anywhere she would live.

"Hungry, hungry!"

The impatient chirping of her baby birds snapped her back to reality. With greater focus she looked around the kitchen and was delighted to find a pair of wooden high chairs, painted blue with white stripes and white trays.

With great care she lowered the girls into them and then one at a time she dragged them over to the island.

"Food, food!" They chanted.

Nonna went over to the cupboards to try and find some baby food and what she found was not quite what she expected. It did indeed look like baby food but instead of a tiny jar that would fit in her palm it was a massive jar more fit for containing large amounts of sugar or spices.

"Well I'll be surprised if this doesn't satisfy them."

She took the jar out of the cupboard and put it on the island. The girls went silent upon seeing the huge jar and reached out to try and grab it, but it was far out of their reach. The whined as Nonna pulled each of them back and tied a bib around their neck, giving their cheeks a playful pinch before going to a drawer and pulling out a pair of large plastic spoons. She pulled up a chair close to them and then opened the jar.

"Open wide babies."

Both girls opened their mouths wide and happily wrapped their lips around the spoon, humming pleasantly as the dark orange mush hit their tongues.

"Yummy yummy. Want more mommy!" They sang. So Nonna obliged them, continuing to scoop out spoonful after spoonful from the jar and into their mouths.

As time went by and the level of food in the jar went down Nonna started to notice a change in the two girls. They seemed to be slowly but surely getting softer, their bodies more puffy. Nonna realized that they were starting to look more like babies. The food was somehow rapidly fattening up their bodies to give them a cherubic appearance that far more resembled babies than their slimmer, more developed bodies. Nonna couldn't help but smile as they ate and looked more and more like the babies they acted like, even if they were significantly larger. Still, seeing those messy, pudgy faces she couldn't help but squeal a little inside. Truly adorable.

Finally the jar was empty and her babies full and messy. They fussed a bit as Nonna came in with a damp cloth and started to wipe their faces but they were happy to have the bibs removed.

Nona bent over to pick them up but this time she ended up grunting with effort. The girls were heavier now than before, having gained at least ten pounds each from their meal. On the bright side they were much softer and cuddlier than before.

"Bath time" She sang as she hauled them off to the bathroom.

"Bubbles" They cheered.

Nonna giggled. "Yes, yes you may have bubbles."

The bathroom was every bit as extravagant as the kitchen, and by now Nonna had been expecting it to be so, but it still blew her away when she saw it. Two sinks, a large Jacuzzi surrounded by a patch of rubberized floor, large shower and the toilet had its own private room within the bathroom itself. There was even a television hanging from the ceiling near the bathtub.

Nonna put the girls down on the floor to give her the free hands she needed to start the water and begin filling the tub. She wouldn't use the Jacuzzi function nor would she fill it up very high but it would have to be enough for her to give the girls a proper bath and they would want to play of course.

As the water filled into the tub she began undressing her little cherubs, gently pulling their shirts off and removing their diapers.

For Katyusha, the extra fat on her body seemed to put more emphasis on her bum, giving her a marshmallowy rear that Nonna found totally adorable.

Nina had more emphasis on her tummy, giving her a little doughboy belly which Nonna poked playfully, eliciting giggles from the smaller girl.

Nonna shut off the water once she felt it was high enough and then one at a time, plopped the girls into the water, starting with Katyusha.

"Splashies!" Katyusha yelled delightedly, slapping the water with her little hands. Her joyful cries made Nina wriggle excitedly in Nonna's hands. Fortunately the extra chub made it easier for Nonna to keep her grip. Even before she was in the water, Nina kicking it, sending slashes at Katyusha who retaliated with fierce splashes of her own, Nonna getting caught in the crossfire. Nonna didn't mind too much since she was naked, and just took the time to grab the soap and pour some of the formula into the water to begin making the bubbles the girls wanted.

As the foamy substance formed the girls ceased splashing each other and looked on in awe as the bubbly clouds swelled above the surface. Nonna grabbed a bit with her hand and placed it on Nina's head. Katyusha laughed at her but Nina retaliated by grabbing a little bit herself and throwing it, rather ineffectually, at Katyusha. Nonna took it upon herself to take revenge for her, smooshing a handful of suds onto Katyusha's chin to give her a bubble beard, prompting Nina to break into hysterics.

This continued for a while, a pattern of revenge following revenge. Eventually though Nonna had to stop it, even if the girls were having fun. After all they could still hurt each other.

Now Nonna slipped into the tub herself, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on her lower body. She grabbed Katyusha first and started to lather her up with baby soap. She didn't like it of course, she sputtered and squirmed, trying to get out of Nonna's grip but again her extra softness helped Nonna to keep her grip. Nina was more cooperative, even enjoying the feeling of Nonna's loving touch on her body, particularly on her pillow-like little tummy.

Finally, with the two girls all washed up she carried each of them out onto the floor, and then started to dry them off, the girls giggling and laughing as the fluffy towel rubbed their soft skin.

Katyusha yawned and then Nina followed almost immediately afterwards.

"Yes, it's time for nap." Nonna said as she picked them up again, now better prepared for their increased weight.

"No. I wanna play!" Nina whined, but Katyusha seemed to be trying to get a head start as she rested her head on Nonna's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"No Nina, it's time for bed. You're eyes look very sleepy to me." Nina pouted but stopped arguing.

Nona carried them to the nursery and gently deposited them each into their cribs, which she quickly discovered were rather small for them, even Katyusha barely fit and the taller Nina only slipped in because of the fetal position she adopted.

Katyusha already looked mostly asleep. She yawned and started sucking her thumb, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Nina's eyelids shut slowly and she nuzzled her bed. "Night, night Mama."

Nonna smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. "Good night my little one." She did the same to Katyusha and then shut off the light before leaving the room.

"Ah, I'm a little sleepy myself." She yawned. She decided to go back to bed and rest up. She didn't expect that her 'babies' would tire her out so much. She slid back under the covers and sighed as she rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

"Mama; wake up mama."

Nonna frowned at the almost sing-song voices interrupting her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the puffed up Katyusha and Nina on either side of her. How long had she been asleep? What were the babies doing out of their cribs?

"Wha- what is it?" They started to pull the covers off of her, smiling rather mischievously. What were they up to?

Nina and Katyusha finished pulling the covers off, leaving Nonna's snow white skin bare once again. They crawled towards her with naughty smiles on their cherubic faces, eyeing her ample udders hungrily.

Nina reached forward and grabbed one, giving it a squeeze, producing a moan from Nonna and a big squirt of milk from her nipple. The stream messily flew into Nina's open mouth and she licked her lips with satisfaction.

"Mmmm Mama's milk is so nummy nummy."

Katyusha grabbed Nonna's other breast, much more gently than her compatriot. "Yeah, but were such big babies, not even Mama's big boobies might be able to fill our tummies."

That caught Nonna a bit off guard and left her a little bewildered. Never in all her life had anyone said that her breasts were too small. Her thoughts were cut short as the two girls each grabbed a breast, each bigger than either of their little hands could get around.

"We'll just have to make them bigger." Nina said happily.

"Much, much, much bigger." Katyusha agreed.

Both girls began to massage Nonna's ample mammaries, at first producing a gasp from Nonna's lips, and then long droning moans. The little girls hands were magical as the kneaded the soft tit flesh with their tiny fingers. In the back of her head, Nonna knew that this wasn't the sort of naughty thing that babies should be doing, but it all felt so good that she didn't care. Besides, after all parents complained so much about ungrateful children, why should she stop hers from trying to make her feel good? Nonna felt her body warming up and she couldn't help but squirm slightly as the girls worked their magic, literally as it turned out.

The first indication that something was happening was how warm Nonna felt her breasts getting, as if they'd been tucked into a heated bra. Then she started to feel a totally new sensation: she could feel her breasts swelling, and swelling quickly.

"Ooooo look how fast it's working." Katyusha purred. "Mama's getting so big and full."

"Don't stop. We need them to be much bigger. We're big babies, Momma need big boobies to keep up."

"No, we're huge babies, so Mama needs huge boobies!"

Katyusha began to massage Nonna's breast more vigorously and not to be outdone, Nina followed her lead.

Nonna was of course aware of their conversation but at the moment she was too busy moaning and gasping with all the intense sensations they were giving her, she couldn't utter any protest. She was also rather conflicted over the idea of making her already large breasts even bigger. At the moment they had reached J-Cup size and were now leaving the realm of off-the-shelf bra sizes very quickly. On the one hand it would make everything harder, her shoulders and back would ache even more; and at the rate they were growing she might not be able to get up at all.

None of Nonna's concerns seemed to reach the minds of the two 'babies' or if they did they were ignored. They kept rubbing and kneading and doing anything they could think of to pleasure Nonna's breasts, wanting them to grow larger, and they did.

Nonna grunted as her breasts started to really weigh down on her. Now the size of big beach balls they are pushing each other apart and the girls have to adjust their position to keep massaging them. As Nonna held them up a bit, trying to take the weight off her chest so she could breath easier, they felt like fatty water balloons, her own hands sinking deeper and deeper into her breast fat.

"Just a little more." Nina smiled.

"Oh Mama, you're getting so big!" Katyusha cried. Nonna knew that, she felt her breasts swell larger and larger, filling up with fat and milk at an impossible rate and the bigger they got they better it felt to have them massaged. Of course they were getting so big that now it was much harder for the girls to please them as much as before.

Finally the size of giant pumpkins Nonna's udders were now resting on the bed itself, almost their own entities. At least they no longer weighed on her chest, letting her breathe easier and the girls seemed to think they were big enough as well.

"Alright, now Mama's nice and big." Nina announced, giving Nonna's breast a pat.

"Now we feed!" Katyusha yelled excitedly.

"Yeah!"

The two girls certainly tried but they had difficulty wrapping their eager mouths around Nonna's fat nozzle-like nipples, just barely able to managed it. Nonna mewed softly and wanted to hold their heads again but they were just too far away. She could barely even see the girls beyond her own gargantuan tits. Despite all that though, breast feeding them still felt amazing and with bigger breasts than ever it felt even more satisfying than before, knowing that she had more than enough to feed them this time.

As Nonna moaned softly to herself, feeling the girls feed she started to notice something odd. The girls mouths around her nipples started to get less and less snug. What was going on?

It turned out that they girls, as they drank Nonna's delectable milk, started to grow. Perhaps it was because whatever effect had caused Nonna's breasts to expand had ended up in her milk and was now swelling up Nina and Katyusha's bodies, but regardless of the cause, it was happening.

Katyusha, by virtue of her chubbier bottom, was the first one to burst out of her diaper. Nina followed soon afterwards. Nonna could now actually see the girls getting bigger and bigger before her eyes.

A ripping sound was heard and Nina burst out of her little shirt, the rags falling off of her body. Oddly enough, her ushanka kept growing with her. Another ripping noise a moment later brought Katyusha to the same level. Aside from Nina's ushanka, both girls were now as naked as their surrogate mother, still guzzling milk from her udders at an ever increasing rate.

Nonna's face well well flushed and her nipples were starting to get sore from the girls' powerful suckling. Her mind was swamped in and lake of pleasure, her consciousness drifting with the movement of the waves, barely aware of what was happening.

A massive belch rattled the walls, snapping Nonna from her personal Nirvana trip. Nina had finished drinking and wiped the white spillage from her face. A moment later Katyusha did the same, without the belching.

Nina was now a towering nine feet in height, her ushanka brushing against the ceiling. Her puffy infant like arms were as broad as tree trunks, and her legs were even wider.

Katyusha was about seven feet tall but at her enlarged size her chubby marshmallow bottom looked like a pair of flashy beanbag chairs. She stretched her legs a bit and patted her stomach.

"That was yummy Mama."

"Yes it was" Nina agreed. "I'm feeling a bit sleepy from drinking so much nummy milk but I don't think my crib is warm enough."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Nonna was wise to their scheming ways now. Even if she didn't know what they were planning she knew they were up to something. But even so, what could she do? Her breasts were the size of washing machines, there was no way she could get up, and the girls were so big that she doubted she could keep them at bay.

On the other hand, a part of her mind excitedly waited to see what would happen next, what other physical wonders would they bring her? Surely this couldn't be the epitome of physical pleasure, the peak of what she could experience.

The two girls were gazing longingly at Nonna-no between her legs. Surely they wouldn't.

"It'll be good to go back to that nice warm place." Katyusha said dreamily. "I'm going in first."

Katuysha slowly and gently spread Nonna's legs apart and bent her head down. Nonna herself was starting to panic. This just wasn't possible, despite everything she'd seen thus far she couldn't believe this was-

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nonna's screamed long and loud in pain as Katyusha slowly forced her head between her nether lips. She could feel her body stretching and widening to accommodate the massive girl as it bulged, displacing as Katyusha squeezed into her.

The pain slowly started to subside, or perhaps it was mearly drowned in the tsunami of sensations that swept over Nonna, carrying her away far from organized thought and away towards Cloud 9.

She could see her belly bulging massively as Katyusha's whole head was now inside her body. Nina planted her hands on her puffy posterior to shove her inside faster, getting her in past her shoulders.

Nonna could feel her womb swelling, stretching, expanding and wrapping itself around Katyusha as she entered. She didn't care about how it was possible or not, she just wanted more now!

"More! More in me, more!" Nonna crooned, watching deliriously as her belly rose above her and then she let out another scream, this time of overwhelming pleasure as Katyusha chubby butt cheeks were forced inside her. Katyusha pulled her legs in at last, now fully inside Nonna, all wrapped up in her womb.

Nonna had never felt so amazing. She could feel Katyusha's warmth inside her, her every movement, even down to her breathing. She could feel her adopting a fetal position in preparation for sleep.

Nonna's chin was covered in drool and her womanhood was leaking sex juices from the stimulation of her nether regions. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. How much higher was this mountain of pleasure she was on?

"My turn now." Nina smiled. "I just gotta move you Mama." Instantly Nina grabbed Nonna's belly and rolled her up. Nonna felt herself being lifted up and grunted through gritted teeth as her immense tits were hauled up with her. She settled into position, lying on top of her own belly, her breasts settling into position on either side.

Nonna groaned and groggily raised her head, her eyes glazed over, looking at Nina's beaming face. The young girl gave Nonna a kiss and then worked her way around Nonna's huge pregnant belly.

"Here I go." Nina, ushanka still on, shoved her head inside Nonna's sopping wet pussy, much more forcefully than Katyusha had. The fluff from the hat tickled Nonna's insides and gave her a whole different kind of pleasure as her inner walls were teased and tickled all the way as Nina squeezed her head inside.

Katysuha grabbed Nina's head and yanked her from within, leaving Nina's hands free to tease Nonna's inner thighs as her shoulders slipped past her nether lips and her own vaginal walls drew her in deeper.

Nonna howled in pleasure, Nina's larger size pushing her even further than Katusha, reaching its apogee as Nina's soft tummy was squeezed inside, forcing her wider than ever before. She felt herself climax and explode all over Ninna's lower body, feeling a bit ashamed for dirtying her little girl. As a positive side effect, it lubricated Nina's body so she slid in with little issue, her hips and rear going in even more easily than Katyusha's.

Finally both girls were inside, Nonna's body resting on top of them as if it were a cloud of pleasure. Streams of sex juices ran down the bottom of her stomach while drool dribbled down the front. Nonna's brain was virtually non functional, still riding the rocket of pleasure that had pushed her far beyond what she thought was possible.

She felt amazing, she had two adorable girls insider her; she could feel them snuggling together within the confines of her womb and starting to drift off to sleep, Katyusha sucking her thumb. It was all so perfect, so beautiful. She really felt like a mother now. She hugged her big belly and the girls within, humming pleasantly to herself as her mind started to regain its lucidity.

Suddenly Nina shifted her position and Nonna began to teeter over to the side. Flailing her arms fruitlessly she fell over and then slid off the side of the bed. She looked up in horror as her massive belly full of equally massive babies followed her and rolled off, landing right on top of her.

Nonna gasped and sat up with a start. She was naked and in a cold sweat. She looked around frantically, trying to get to grips with where she was and what was happening.

She was in a dark room, partially wrapped up in a sleeping bag. She could hear the light humming of a nearby electric heater and the sound of the wind blowing outside. She looked to her right and saw Katyusha and Nina stuffed into a single sleeping bag, their arms around each other and sleeping peacefully. It was a heart stoppingly adorable sight, one that briefly caused Nonna to forget her recent episode.

Now she remembered. The Pravda tankery team was doing light survival training and spending the nights in cabins. As a practical joke, someone had buried Nina's sleeping bag in the snow, leaving it full of snow and too damp to sleep in by the time it was found.

As a show of leadership and generosity Katyusha offered to share hers with Nina for the night. The first year girls had tried to politely refuse but Katyusha wouldn't hear of it and basically forced Nina into it.

Now the two were in their pyjamas, Nina's Ushanka hanging on the coat rack, wrapped up in each other's arms and snuggled tightly together. Was this the sight that had inspired that bizarre dream?

Nonna climbed out of her sleeping bag and walked over to kneel beside them. As usual, she slept nude.

She had always wanted to be a mother, always wanted to raise and care for her own little one after being denied a younger sibling during her life. Katyusha was the closest she had come to that, though seeing her mostly as a little sister she couldn't' deny that she stepped over the lines occasionally.

She leaned in and gave each girl a kiss on the head, then lay beside them, her own arm draped over them protectively.

"Good night my little ones." She whispered. Once again she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of warm, gentle things.

-

**Okay this is what happens when I get hit with inspiration; I make weird stuff. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed reading even though it's a bit different and perhaps less intense than usual but that's just how it worked out in my head.**

**I see this as more of a dream that Nonna had rather than a direct fantasy; a construction of her mind using familiar characters to work out some way for her desire to be a mother could be realized, albeit not very realistically.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading**

**~Rogue**


End file.
